The present disclosure relates generally to the field of chattel security, and more specifically to identifying and alerting a user to a possible intrusion of an object connected to the internet-of-things (IOT) by a smart lock.
The IOT consists of multiple devices (e.g., client devices and servers) connected via a network. The network allows the devices to intercommunicate with one another by transferring and receiving data. Even so, currently, once an object (e.g., luggage, a pallet, etc.) is tagged for a final destination, there are relatively few ways to determine if the object has been tampered with between the current location and the final destination.